Automating a medium-sized library in a rural, teaching institution by utilizing a mini-computer can be not only effective, but is viewed as being an experimental program that can be reviewed nation wide. The addition of the computer service would greatly facilitate the continuous updating of the Nursing Service Master Manual Index and guarantee the necessary storage of all information from all manuals in machine-readable form. This same process would allow easy access for all personnel to articles of specific interest from professional journals from storage. A more accurate statistical report system would be insured since the computer would effectively monitor all materials from reception through circulation to return. The card catalog and audio-visual list would be made available in real time in machine-readable form, capsuling search time for personnel. The addition of this computer would provide a valuable link with the Allegheny Family Physicians. This service would also enable greater planning for contiuing education programming for various departments with commercial programs. The specific aims and long-term objectives require that the correct equipment be selected and installed prior to initiating training programs for the project director, secretaries and computer programmer. This process will allow involved personnel to familiarize themselves with the equipment, operational purchasing, programming, and to complete the training program with an evaluation of the computer and its performance in tandem with a study of the efficiency and comprehension of all aspects of the machine by involved personnel and clientele. The long-term objectives will allow the hospital to anticipate the future demands for information from the medical library of this teaching hospital in a growing community. A computer service will substantially reduce the time expended in clerical tasks. This will initiate the beginning of interdepartmental computer links. It can be projected as a vital link with the Altoona Area Public Library, now serving as a district center and depository within the commonwealth of Pennsylvania. While a full text of the importance of the project is described by John Gould, M.D., the physician/consultant working closely in the project, the nub of the importance of the system is described by the line, " . . . through library automation . . . the library personnel would have more time to devote to library functions more pertinent to patient care . . ." (See Addendum, Pages AD-7/AD-8) In this statement, Dr. Gould is referring to the initiation of a clinical librarian program, in conjunction with the Family Practice Residency Program.